The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of spurge, an ornamental plant that is grown for use in container, rock garden, and as a groundcover in the landscape. The new invention is known botanically as Euphorbia×martinii, and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WALEUPHRUD’.
In 2000 ‘WALEUPHRUD’ was selected by the inventor, in a cultivated area of Walberton, West Sussex, United Kingdom. Selection was based on the unique criterion that shoots of bright red bract-leaves are produced in winter. ‘WALEUPHRUD’ was discovered at the inventor's nursery as a naturally occurring single branch sport, on an individual Euphorbia×martinii, that was growing in a commercial crop of Euphorbia×martinii. The parent is an individual Euphorbia×martinii (unpatented). The parent is widely available in commerce and the closest known plant to the inventor. ‘WALEUPHRUD’ is distinguishable from the parent by shoots of bright red bract-leaves that are produced in winter.
The new Euphorbia variety named ‘WALEUPHRUD’ exhibits compact habit, grey-green leaves, bright red apical shoots in winter, and yellow-green flowers with red centers. Asexual propagation is accomplished by the method of vegetation cuttings. Blooming occurs in spring and summer, and ‘WALEUPHRUD’ achieves a height of approximately 60 cm and a width of 60 cm at maturity.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘WALEUPHRUD’ was conducted in 2001 by the inventor in a cultivated area of West Sussex within the United Kingdom. The method used for asexual propagation was vegetative cuttings. Since then the characteristics of the new Euphorbia cultivar named ‘WALEUPHRUD’ have been determined stable, firmly fixed, and ‘WALEUPHRED’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.